Talk:Nelo Angelo
Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The knight in dark armor is well versed in the same art of combat as Dante’s. Everything about this knight remains as a mystery." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "Light emission is always present before releasing his energy that’s generated by converging the surrounding energy. Be ready for it when you see the light." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "His strength to wield a sword of that length is extraordinary. Keeping distance and waiting for an opening is a wise strategy when he starts to swing his sword viciously. If you time your sword swing with his, you’ll be able to block his attack creating an opening for attack." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "He uses a special displacement method to instantaneously to move from one place to another. Determining where he’ll appear next is a difficult thing to do. Keep calm and focus your attention on where he will appear." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "His powerful attack that is executed after he takes his upper guard stance is almost impossible to stop. It’s unwise to go head to head with him. Use your speed and agility to dodge this attack." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "By determining which way the phantom blades target, they can be easily dodged." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The phantom blades protect the knight by circling around him. Destroy the phantom blades and create an opening to attack." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Nelo Angelo: "The pendant that the Nelo Angelo wore was the same as Dante’s. It brings back faint memories of his youth." Nelo Angelo Since many of the greater devils appearing in literature used to be greater angels, it is not surprising that this black knight is called Nelo Angelo, the “black angel”. It is said that he fights his enemy fairly and squarely, a rarity in a warrior from hell. If he is truly a practitioner of chivalry, why does he follow the dark power? Comment * So Dark Power is instantly a sign of evil? What about Dante, he uses "Dark Power" and yet fights against those who would do humanity harm. Chivalric doesn't mean "Divine" or anything, it just means that someone lives honorably, regardless of the path they take in life.--Madgod Ixmythot 04:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Dark Power. The. Mundus. Please read the sentence, perhaps play the game, before ranting.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:23, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::: My apologies, I had not noticed the emphasis on "The" when I saw the comment above. I tend to fly off the handle at times whenever people instantly assume that "Dark" instantly is evil --Madgod Ixmythot 15:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Nelo is dead,all right!? why someone remove Death from Nelo's tab? Nelo is dead from DMC,all right!? So Face it,or you better tell me why he not dead now? :First off, that category itself is candidate for deletion. Second, because DMC was not released chronologically, we find it more logical to simply not categorize characters as "alive" or "dead." This is also appropriate given that we strive to present our information in the present tense. Also, although not official in any sense, there is debate about whether Nelo Angelo is truly dead. Dante defeated him, however; Mundus was also defeated, but Mundus vowed to come back. Thus, defeated does not automatically equal dead in the DMC universe, and as a result, the fate of Vergil and Nelo Angelo is arguable. --Anobi (talk) 06:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :He is pretty much deadElveonora (talk) 18:46, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Devil Trigger Nelo Angelo seems to be enhanced ny Mundus and is basically an enhanced demonic puppet to him. In the first Devil May Cry, there is no evidence that Dante did not recognize his brother during their first encounter on Mallet Island. In fact, the line "This stinking hole was the last place that I thought I’d find anyone with some guts" Suggests to me that he knows the identity of Nelo Angelo. Since it is impossible to prove either way, I recommend editing the article contents appropriately. 10:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Dante says that because Nelo Angelo was right behind him without him knowing and didnt take the chance to run his big ass sword through his back. The first enemy file also says everything about him is a mystery. LegionZero (talk) 01:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC)